shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimzon Clover
Crimzon Clover is a doujin danmaku shooting game, developed by Yotsubane and released at Comiket 79. Gameplay Crimzon Clover is considered unique by its use of a Break system, in which, when the bomb gauge is fully powered up, can be activated to unleash a brief period of super powerful shot that cover the majority of the screen and cancels most bullets upon activation, and can be charged twice for the activation of double break mode, which is an even more powerful version of break. It is also unique in the way it has separate power-ups released upon boss shoot down, allowing for differing play styles to be adopted. The game also utilizes a lock-on, which slows the player down when being charged, and when released, unleashes various types of damage upon the targeted enemy. Finally, the game uses star shaped point items which can be collected for score and to be spent at the LIMMITER shop, to unlock things such as credits and new shot types. There are three separate game modes. The first is original mode, which uses the standard gameplay mechanics, with no modifications to the basic break, bomb, and life system. Second, is simple mode, which works with a rank system. Break cannot be activated, but is instead triggered by filling the gauge up fully. The break gauge is also tied to bullet speed which increases in three intervals (0%-49%, 50%-99%, and 100%), causing the game to increase in difficulty as power increases. Point blank shooting enemies in full break causes a mass of point items to appear. Finally, there is unlimited, which is identical to original except performing a shoot down with fully charged lock on will release a shower of point items and the difficulty is greatly increased. There are three shot types. Type I, which is available from the start, and has a slow speed, but higher damage, Type II, which has a "rolling" style of shot and higher speed, and Type Z (which has a sprite identical to the Crimson Heart boss), which has a very wide and very high damaging shot. Type Z is also interesting in that, in WORLD IGNITION, when lock-on is held while selecting it, the sprite changes to a re-coloured Type A, causing further mystery, with it already sharing design with the Crimson Heart. Bosses The bosses are, in order of appearance: * Titanix. A ground based mobile fortress, it defends the Armoured City, which it defends. It was supposed to be mass produced, however, as it is only the 3rd prototype (after Daedalus and Desperado), when the player destroys it, it is considered at least temporarily, eliminated. * Hecatoncheir. A 6 armed robot which is built for defense of locations unavailable to ground based units, it defends the canyon that leads to the secret cavern entrance to the base. * Maelstrom. An extermination type base defense cannon, is protected by flower petal shaped armour which rotates around it as it attacks. While it is normally used as a fortress, by equipping a drive unit, it can become a flying fortress. It defends the exit of the cave the player entered from stage 2. * Diabolos. A flying mobile weapon, it protects the base from the sky. It is very modular, with a wide array of armaments, and a fleet of small carriers which swarm about it, performing repairs and resupplying ammunition, allowing for protracted battles. * Gorgoneion. It appears to be a massive computer like device. It is constantly absorbing data of unknown content and building new weapons, even in battle. As soon as it detects danger, it begins building a final weapon to protect itself. * Crimson Heart. The true final boss, unlocked after clearing through Gorgoneion without using continues. Little is known about it, except that it resembles the default sprite of Type Z, adding to the mystery of why it would appear after Gorgoneion appears and the player has apparently stopped a kind of apocalyptic event, as hinted at in this text, which appears before Gorgoneion. WORLD IGNITION Crimzon Clover WORLD IGNITION was an updated version of the game released for Steam on June 6th, 2014. It is upgraded in the following ways: * An additional shot type, Type III is added, which is very high speed. All shot types except Z are available from the start. In addition, the LIMMITER shop is removed, with Type Z being automatically unlocked upon collection of a certain total of point items, and continues being unlimited. * Simple mode is removed, and two additional modes are added. Those are, BOOST, which is almost identical to simple mode, and time attack, which is a 3 minute stage, where the player attempts to get as high a score as possible in that time period. External links * Steam trading card descriptions, which provide all known data on bosses. * English manual for Crimzon Clover * WORLD IGNITION GOG store page * WORLD IGNITION Steam store page Category:Bullet Hell Scrolling Shooters Category:Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category:Dojin Soft Category:Games Category:PC